


Black Frost and the Year of Moonless Nights

by AvatarMN



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Anal Sex, Blood, Body Horror, Cold, Dark Character, Dark Jack, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Dream Sex, Ghost Sex, Hope, Horror, Ice Play, M/M, Near Future, Nightmares, Painful Sex, Past Character Death, Psychological Horror, Rescue, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Snow and Ice, Stockholm Syndrome, Submission, Violence, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since my ex-boyfriend became the new Nightmare King.  Night has fallen on an icy world and the moon never rises any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Frost and the Year of Moonless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [Fish Eye no Miko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko)
> 
> It might hurt a bit.

I stood in my nightshirt, facing out the frost-ringed window of the small cottage. Night had fallen, and the moon never rose these days. The black pane of the window showed only my own haunted face, reflected in the candlelight from the room behind me. Freckles and dark smudges ringed my restless eyes.

I knew what the icy desolation outside looked like only because I had seen it in the weak light of the short day that had just ended.

I hopped to bed on my one good leg, and slipped under the covers. Despite it all, I hoped I'd see him again tonight.

I knew I had fallen into a fitful sleep only because when I opened my eyes again, "waking" to the dream state, the candlelight had transformed into a sickly bruised purple. Shadows stretched, and perspective was all out of whack. Dark corners of the room receded into the abyss. 

A horrible crackling disturbed the silence. Ice, crawling and breaking along the walls and floor, creeping toward my bed. I sat upright and searched the shadows for him. 

And there he was.

Black Frost.

The new Nightmare King.

My ex-boyfriend.

He had always been thin, but now he looked emaciated. He was naked, and his formerly pale pink skin was now gray, and streaked with awful black and yellowish mottling like frostbite. Chapping the skin I used to kiss all over. It bled in the deepest, driest crevices; a nasty dark ichor. 

In a moment of weakness, in the aftermath of the deaths of some of our dear friends at the hands of a traitor among us, the love of my life had finally become too vulnerable to the seduction of the Nightmare King, Pitch Black. He stole away my Jack, infecting him with Fearlings. Then the fiend's own Frankenstein monster turned on him, murdering his creator. And now Black Frost has taken his throne.

The following year had seen the deaths of most of the Guardians. Others had attempted to fill the gaps, but the new team was still a pale shadow of its former. So far. And the Man in the Moon was missing.

Black Frost smiled, showing inky gums and broken teeth. His movements as he walked toward me were twitchy and unnatural, like he flickered in and out of reality. And though my heart pounded with fear, I crawled to the foot of the bed toward him, and reached out in welcome.

"Jack... _Please,_ " I whined.

He grabbed my wrist, twisting it painfully. Then the other. And then each of my ankles. Yet more hands clawed at my clothing, shredding it to ribbons. In the dreamscape, his form was fluid, shifting to meet his needs. His cold, stinking breath rolled over my cheek, and his dry tongue licked my skin.

He was hurting me. But I was still glad for his touch.

You wouldn't understand.

He pressed me to the bed, and I didn't fight. In fact, I opened my legs, and wrapped them around his hips. His phallus was abruptly shoved dry into my unprepared anus. The explosion of pain was dazzling. Like a cold knife in my guts.

I screamed with all of my heart, clawing at his back. The knife twisted. My body was torn and bled, and the fire of the injury was quenched by his frozen nature. The arctic sea was in my belly.

As he thrust and battered my poor body, I reached to touch his face with both of my hands, and he let me. I looked into the pits of his eyes. Small white points like stars shone from the depths. But I knew what would happen when he came. And I waited for it.

His growling grew more frantic, building to his climax. He bit his own tongue, and black blood spilled on my lips. But I watched his eyes. As he reached his orgasm, for a brief moment the darkness fell away and his clear blue eyes became visible again. The cruelty vanished, and his eyes were kind for a few seconds. Until he looked at what he'd done to me, and then they pinched in abject misery. And in an instant, the dark pools returned, and he hissed and reared away from me. 

He looked down at my bloody thighs, and his fingers caressed my genitals. Then he bent and took my penis into his mouth. His tongue was like a cold fish, and the broken teeth scraped roughly. I could not grow erect, and he spat my flesh out. 

"Jack. I love you," I groaned. _"I **love** you!"_ I shouted, my voice stronger. Convicted. Desperate. 

He reached toward my face with one twisted hand. It hovered, and then dropped onto my chest. He scratched my skin, leaving welts. He hissed. And then he sprang away, landing in a crouch on the floor.

He watched me, eyes locked on mine, as he skittered backwards on all fours until he vanished into a shadowy corner.

And then I woke up. The light was returned to normal, and I threw off the covers to reveal my nightshirt was still in tact. But when I reached between my legs, my hand came away bloody. I cupped my mouth, smearing myself with my own blood, as I was wracked by sobs.

The real Jack is still in there. I know it.

I will reach him. I will find a way to expel the Fearlings.

And I will have him back.

"I promise you, Jack."

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate comments and kudos. Feedback makes me so happy, you don't even know.


End file.
